


Which Baubble

by tqpannie



Series: Monthly Challenge: (2007-12) Secret Yule Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco argue over the Christmas Tree baubbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Baubble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heidi8](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Heidi8).



> Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. Heidi8
> 
> · Title: Which Baubble?
> 
> · Pairing or Character: Hermione/Draco
> 
> · Prompt: Baubbles

"Granger, what the bloody hell is that?"

 

Hermione met Draco's gaze and couldn't help but not that it was full of disdain. She'd spent hours working on their Christmas tree and she especially loved the way the lights caused the red and gold baubbles to sparkle.

 

"It's a Christmas tree, Draco," Hermione's hands slid to her hips. "Surely a man of your intelligence…"

 

"It's a Gryffindor Christmas tree and in case you forgot," Draco straightened his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm a Slytherin."

 

"It's not a Gryffindor tree—Green would get washed out in the tree…you wouldn't be able to see them."

 

Draco pulled his wand from its holster and waved it over the tree, the Baubbless instantly changed color from red and gold to green and silver. Hermione huffed and pulled her own wand to promptly change it back.

 

"Granger—I'm warning you," Draco growled. "I will not have a tree that is red and gold in this house."

 

"Malfoy," Hermione took a step closer to Draco. "I'm warning you…I hex you with an impotence hex if you change them again."

 

Draco's lip turned up, his eyes flashed, and he stepped closer to Hermione.

 

"Then I'll hex you with a lust hex and you'll find no relief."

 

He flicked his wand slightly, sending the lust hex streaming towards Hermione, and it hit her full on before she could block. She felt her blood heating, her clothes were unbearably tight, and when she stepped forward she whimpered as her bra shifted against her breast.

 

"Draco! You pompous arse," Hermione whimpered when her jeans pressed against her mound. "Remove the hex immediately."

 

"I don't think I will, Granger. Not until you agree that we need a silver…" Draco's voice trailed off as Hermione began removing her clothing. "And green…" He swallowed hard when her bra landed on his head. "Tree…"

 

His voice trailed off as her lips captured his, her tongue demanded entrance to his mouth, and his hands flailed helplessly on her back for a moment before instinct kicked in. Their tongues brushed and he sucked on the tip of hers before hauling her closer. Her hands were frantically tearing at his clothing, baring his skin to her, and she grabbed his wrist and forced his hand between her legs.

 

"Anxious, Hermione," He moaned against her lips. "So wet…"

 

Hermione moaned and rocked her hips against his hand, his fingers delved inside her, and her body shook as she freed his cock. She waved her wand quickly, changing the Baubbles to red and gold, before tugging him to the carpet behind the couch. She rolled them over quickly and rose over his hard shaft. She slid down his length slowly and immediately began rocking over him.

 

Draco thrust up to meet her, his hand sliding around to her clit, and she trembled as she rose and fell on his cock. Their moans, the sounds of their bodies slapping together, and the smell of sex quickly sent her to the edge and with a soft shout she came. 

 

Draco whimpered when she rolled off him and took him in her mouth. She sucked his length and Draco almost lost his control when he realized she could taste herself on him. He glanced at the tree, noting it was red and gold again, and raised his wand. Only half the Baubbles changed this time but he would say later he was distracted by the heat of Hermione's mouth. She sucked him hard, moaning around his shaft, and when she rolled his balls in her palm Draco came hard. 

 

Hermione grinned when she lifted his head and raised her eyebrow, "I like that…Half and half."

 

Draco groaned and pulled her to him for a kiss, "Bloody Gryffindors."


End file.
